Paseos nocturnos
by Leonysse Weasley
Summary: ONE SHOT. Lo que puede pasar en una noche de insomnio, seguro que Hermione no ha dormido mejor en su vida. RHr


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.  
  
PASEOS NOCTURNOS  
  
Hermione estaba incómoda en su cama, tenía demasiado calor y no podía  
dormir. No hacía más que pensar en Ron, en su cara, en sus manos, en su  
pelo... Y eso la estaba desquiciando. Trataba de auto convencerse de  
que no era más que un amigo, pero desde hacía un tiempo ya no podía  
verlo así. Sólo se trataba de Ron, de su amigo Ron, de los labios de  
Ron...  
  
¡¡¡Ahhh!!!, ¿pero qué estoy pensando?, será mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta, a ver si se me quita este calor.  
  
Bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, y procurando no hacer ningún  
ruido, salió despacio hacia las cocinas. Lo que ella no sabía es que su  
pelirrojo "amigo" estaba sentado en uno de los butacones de la sala y,  
al verla irse, salió sigilosamente detrás de ella.  
  
Hermione iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que  
alguien la seguía, al igual que tampoco se percató que Filch iba  
siguiéndoles los talones, y a punto de pillarlos, tan sólo reaccionó  
cuando un fuerte brazo la empujó hacia un aula vacía y la escondió  
detrás de un mueble bastante estrecho, lo que les obligaba a estar muy  
cerca el uno del otro.  
  
¡Ron!, ¿qué...?  
  
1. Shhh, agáchate- al hacerlo, quedaron aún más juntos, sus caras estaban  
aún más pegadas y sus bocas casi se rozaban.  
  
Cerca de la puerta se podían oír unas fuertes pisadas, seguidas de un  
leve maullido. El señor Filch y su fiel gata andaban por los  
alrededores, había oído ruidos y se dirigía al aula donde los dos  
chicos habían corrido a esconderse.  
  
Desde el escaso hueco donde se encontraban, Ron pudo ver cómo Filch  
había entrado en el aula e inspeccionaba cuidadosamente cada uno de los  
rincones. Sólo rogaba por que no se le ocurriera mirar detrás del  
pequeño mueble.  
  
Hermione, por su parte, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por Filch,  
estaba tremendamente nerviosa por la situación en la que se  
encontraban, y se maldecía a sí misma por no haberse quedado  
tranquilamente en su cama. Notó como algo rozaba su pierna, la mano de  
Ron había resbalado al intentar buscar un mejor punto de apoyo. En ese  
momento, abrió sus ojos sorprendida al percatarse que había bajado con  
el pequeño camisón azul que usaba para dormir, realmente corto y  
escotado que solía ponerse en las noches de verano.  
Intentó, como pudo, bajar la prenda que, debido a la postura se había  
elevado más de la cuenta. Ese pequeño gesto llamó la atención de Ron,  
que desvió su mirada de Filch a la cercana pierna de la chica. Ella al  
verlo, se ruborizó e intentó con más ahínco bajarse el camisón,  
provocando que Ron resbalara y cayera encima suyo. Si sus caras estaban  
pegadas, ahora prácticamente se rozaban.  
  
El sonido de los pies de Filch ya no se oía por ningún lado, pero los  
dos chicos estaban tan nerviosos que no parecían poder mover ni un solo  
músculo.  
  
Ron- Hermione le miraba nerviosa.  
  
1. Que...  
  
Creo que Filch ya se ha ido- susurró la chica sin poder romper el contacto visual.  
  
Bien  
  
¿Bien?- siguió susurrando la chica mientras veía cómo Ron se le acercaba y le rozaba la cintura.  
  
Si, bien- respondió él rozándole la nariz con la suya.  
  
Vale...  
  
1. Bien- Ron se acercó rompiendo los escasos milímetros que los separaban  
y la besó profundamente.  
  
Hermione al principio no reaccionó, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta,  
tenía a Ron entre sus brazos, acariciándola la espalda suavemente  
mientras ella le revolvía el pelo. Estuvieron así durante varios  
minutos, hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a separarse.  
Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, nerviosos. Ron se incorporó y,  
tendiéndole una mano, ayudó a Hermione a levantarse. De la mano,  
salieron con precaución del aula, y con paso lento y tranquilo se  
dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione, yo...- Ron se había parado en seco nada más traspasar el hueco de la señora gorda- yo...  
  
1. Ron, yo...- Hermione había parado a la misma vez y comenzado a hablar  
al mismo tiempo.  
  
Se miraron fijamente y se echaron a reír, viendo lo absurdo de la  
situación. Ron la sonrió y la acarició la cara, mientras con el dedo  
índice trazaba un camino hacia su cuello y se acercaba lentamente a  
ella, rozándole con su otra mano la cintura.  
El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir sin control mientras cerraba los  
ojos y se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Poco a poco se fueron  
acercando hasta que se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso que dejó  
obsoletas las palabras. De sus labios sólo salió un único susurro: "Te  
quiero..."  
  
Espero que os guste, soy novata en esto, y no se cómo va a quedar, pero  
bueno... a lo hecho, pecho. No voy a decir que es mi primer fic, aunque  
sí es el primero que publico, pues estoy trabajando en otro de mayor  
envergadura...  
En fin, espero que os guste, y dejad reviews!!!!!  
Bye  
Leonysse Weasley. 


End file.
